Final Thoughts
by Sinistra
Summary: Vegetas Final Thoughts before he self destructs in an attempt to defeat Buu. Please R


**      Final Thoughts**

**Subtitle:** Final Thoughts

**Author:** Fuzzy Fluff Nut/Sinistra

**Genre:** Action

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z. So sue me… *blink, blink* erm… hehe that was a joke besides I'm broke L

**Author's Notes:** I've got the Episode 'Final Atonement' on my computer and it was the last episode I saw on TV cause the new season isn't out yet *is very frustrated* anyway… just Vegeta's POV/thoughts before he sacrificed himself in an attempt to destroy Buu. I don't know if this has been done before if it has… I didn't know ^^ Okay enough talking on with the POV!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stand there, starring at the enemy that none of us haven't managed to defeat yet. I blink at the unconscious bodies of my son and the second spawn of Kakarott, if only they knew.  Turning towards my goal I snarl deeply. What this 'thing' had managed to cause in this universe before its revival is worse than what Freiza had caused. What it did to the Supreme Kai and Gohan enraged me. I had to knock Kakarott out because this is my battle, my revenge and regret for being taken over by Babidi. I can still hear the Supreme Kai's frantic yells to tell me not to give into the wizard, but I wanted my evil inside me to be reawaken. But I was wrong. It was there all along, I just have gotten soft because of the woman and the brat.

The woman, my mate, Bulma… I still remembered the first time she told me those three words. I must admit is scared the hell out of me as she shouldn't be feeling those feelings towards me. Emotions are weak… well I used to think they were weak. The woman has woken something inside of me that I can't figure out. Maybe it's my long dead heart… or maybe my soul. I didn't want her 'love' but she still gave it to me, even if I have never said those words to her. I bonded to her… at the time it seemed the biggest mistake in my life, but I was wrong. It was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I saw her truly who she was and she saw me… my past, everything. She still excepted me, her tears of sympathy I didn't like but it was who she was.

When Kakarott waisted his life on Cell, I thought he was crazy. He wasn't. He was honourable and proud, I still remember those words… "…Goodbye friends…". I remember staying at that same spot for a while after Gohan defeated Cell. I felt lost but then going back to Capsule Corp. and finding my mate and my brat made be realise I was not lost. Everything that brought me back to life, before Frieza, was in front of my eyes. I excepted then this was my home, this was my life, this was my family.

I can laugh now how stupid I felt when I hugged the woman and the brat… like a lost puppy. The woman didn't say anything though, she just cried. I was confused but I searched her thoughts… she was happy, happy that I was alive. I still think back onto that and wonder why she still feels for me, even now. I can barely feel our bond at this moment, being 'controlled' must of taken some of the bond out. I can feel her worry, her fear and her love still. She is an enigma to me.

My son, Trunks, also confuses me sometimes, but not as much as the woman. He can act like a Saiyan yet Human at once. He has his mothers eyes and his grandfathers hair. But he has my facial features, attitude and strength. He is truly the woman's and my son. The first time he transformed into Super Saiyan still amazes me. His strength, determination and brains are high in my opinion. Looking back at his unconscious form I sigh, he and Kakarott's second spawn don't need to see what I intend to do.

I sense Majin Buu's ki signature and the Namek's approaching. Buu might not have been hurt but he has given me enough time to do what I wanted. Hug my son and tell him the truth.

~~~

"Trunks Listen to me. You need to take good care of your mother," I said not looking at him in the eyes. I could sense his and the other brats confusion.

_"Why would you say that? Dad, why would you want me to take care of mum? Are you going some where?" his confused response asked. I smirked inwardly. He sometimes might have his mothers brains but other times he was just as clueless as Kakarott._

_"I want you two to get as far away from here," I started, leaving a pause, "As for Buu, I'll fight him alone," hearing Trunks' gasp I knew he was not going to do as I asked._

_"Don't do that," came Kakarott's sons' response._

_"Goten's right," Trunks' added, "You can't fight him alone. You don't want to get killed do you? You got to let us help you, dad," his voice held abit of stubbiness. I almost scowled but I held it, "Are you in?" he asked Goten._

_"Yeah," came his response._

_"See I told you," now I knew he was being stubborn. I growled low in my throat._

_"Stop it," I spat, "It is too dangerous for you two. It'll will easier to finish him by myself,"_

_"Come on it'll be easier to defeat him with me and Trunks," Goten piped up_

_"Yeah we'll gang up on him," my son put in_

_"Yeah," Goten said again_

_"He wont even know what hit him," Trunks' said again_

_"Yeah, together we are tough,"_

_"We can even defeat that big blob without your help," Trunks and Goten gasped and covered their mouths at their mistake. I frowned at their foolishness._

_"Trunks, you are my only son and yet I have never held you since you were a baby," I looked at him with truth in my eyes, "come here my son," Trunks' stepped back as I knew he didn't know what to make out of the situation._

_"Dad what's wrong?" his confused voice asked. I pulled him to me and he said words like 'Oh come on dad this is embarrassing' and 'cut it out' I smirked, as I looked down at him._

_"Trunks' there's something you need to know," I smiled, "You've made me proud my son," he looked up at me with Aqua eyes. That's when I did it. Raised my hand, I knocked him out._

~~~

The look in his eyes held surprise and happiness, I almost didn't have the courage to do it, knock him out. But his pride and stubbornness held him here. I didn't want them to get hurt. I felt the Namek's present and I turned my gaze towards him. The look in his eyes, I knew he knew what I was about to do. I saw a bead of sweat on the side of his face. My frown deepened. Turning my head, as did the Namek, Buu came in view. I would of sworn but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Buu mad, which one of you hit Buu?" we heard him.

"Take the two boys as far away as possible from here now," I told him, holding more emotion in my voice then I originally planed.

"Of course," Piccolo answered. We walked past each other, I was filled with my honour, and mounds of thoughts, the Namek… well I don't know.

"It's time, hurry," I told him as he picked both boys up. He stopped in his tracks, I could tell.

"You'll die, you know that," he stated rather than asked. A smirk formed on my face, he did know. From the knowledge from the fusions his got within him or he worked it out himself, I don't know.

"There is one thing I'd like to know," I started, "tell me, will I meet that clown Kakarott in the otherworld?" I asked. Not getting my hopes up for the answer. I could almost feel the Namek's hesitation.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Vegeta. Although the answer maybe difficult for you to hear," he paused. He was wrong, I now knew what the answer will be, "This is the truth," my eye twitched involuntary, "Goku devoted his life for protecting the lives of others. Because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You on the other hand have spent your life on the perused of others for your own selfish desire. When you die you will not receive the same type of reward," he finished. I felt my heart drop a couple of beats. I never knew the truth was hard to handle. Closing my eyes I sighed inwardly.

"Oh well, so be it," I said with a hint of amusement and hurt in my voice. I am not sure if the Namek picked it up, "That'll be all. Now get out of here and hurry," the Namek took off and I refocused on my goal.

"You stay, you fight Buu," the pink blob points otherwise at the Namek and not me fighting there. Putting my mask of coldness back up I growled and spoke.

"Yes, that's right. Your fight is with me. The others are of no concern to you," Buu looks at be stupidly, "Got it, you big Bloated Balloon freak?"  Steam comes out of the holes in Buu's head. I smirk.

"Buu no like you, Buu hate me!" he says. I chuckle at his stupidity, "You talk mean to Buu. Me make you hurt bad," I chuckle again as more steam comes out of his head.

"I think I finally understand you, lets go," I power up, ready for my destiny.

"You look tasty," Buu says, "I think I'll make you into butter, or maybe cheese!" I chuckle yet again.

"You fool. I am going to crush you and throw you into the wind," I stop at Buu expression and I half smile, half smirk.

_'Trunks, Bulma I am doing this for you. And yes even for you Kakarott,'_ I think to myself and taking down my mental barrier so the woman could hear. Gathering all of my remanding energy I let it explode and I yell. My Honour and Pride, holding me together at that moment and one particular thought that ran through my head. Opening up the remainder of the bond I speak into Bulma's mind, telling her the three words that I vowed never to say, and I felt not regret, not selfishness, and truly no lies for saying this.

'Bulma, I love you…" 

And so one of the Earths Greatest Warriors disappear in a blinding flash of light. Making the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones. His name was Vegeta, a proud Saiyan Prince.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN:** It took me ages to get all the sentences right for the script used in the show. I missed out abit in it though cause I thought it wasn't important. That last part though I just had to put in for what the narrator said *sniff* I cried when I saw that episode L

Anyway's hoped you liked that and also abit of a © here.

Script from the Television series is © FUNImation

Please R&R


End file.
